


In-depth Examination of Interaction Between Legendaries and Humanity

by delax



Series: Drabbledex [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delax/pseuds/delax
Summary: These beautiful and mythological beings of great power occasionally come into conflict or collusion with humankind.





	In-depth Examination of Interaction Between Legendaries and Humanity

“Come on Todd, it’s not worth it!”

_Kerchunk_

“I’m sorry Harrison! There just comes a time in every man’s life that he has to stand for his beliefs! And this… This is _my_ time.”

_Crinkle crinkle_

“Think of your family Todd!”

_Ri~ip_

“I know, tell them… tell them I-I’m sorry!”

_Squark buzzz_

A lone man, armed with a 10ft pole, prepares to defend the Power Company’s only vending machine from the invading Zapdos.

_Munch munch_

“The Sunchips?! You **bastard**!!”

With a battlecry he leaps to certain doom.

_Squawk_

**Author's Note:**

> Series idea?  
> maaaaaaaaybe


End file.
